


我們一樣可惜

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: “聽著別人不經意的話”“但又讓誰真的滿意啦？”
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	我們一樣可惜

冬季的夜，異鄉的月，不同的空氣和環境，相同的人們和死寂。

他孤獨嗎？音樂路上，Eddy也許會點頭。  
什麼時候堅持夢想變成了年少輕狂、勇敢面對變成了不知好歹——現在的他擁有流量，擁有掌聲，少年時期那些夢的想的都不再是願望，一切變得好像觸手可及，他變成了聚光燈下那道鋒芒，在不被認同的眼神和永遠存在的不確定性之下獨自輝煌。

他永遠記得母親當年居高臨下朝他吼的那句話：「別學你姐姐！」——學，她說了學。這是他握在手心、藏在書包深處最珍藏的寶物，而旁人只視它為孩童時期的模仿和嬉戲，他們輕視、藐視、踐踏，忽視他用盡全力的吶喊，像是輕輕將他推下懸崖，在暴雨形成的洪水中浮沉。人們並不希望他死去，他們拋來樹枝，Eddy知道，那根樹枝名為順從和屈服。

他已經漸漸分不清楚，人們朝他投遞來的究竟是支援、是好意、是期待，還是因為不信任而產生的擔憂和不滿。  
他一路浮浮沉沉，拒絕了那根樹枝，也拒絕了任何靠岸的機會。音樂家的究極是什麼？有沒有人曾經明文規定過，什麼樣的音樂家才符合人們期待、什麼樣的小提琴家才值得世人推崇？他能用兩隻手奏出跨越百年的故事，向世界譜出橫跨時空的浪漫和震撼，打破不同年齡層和不同族群的隔閡，用短短幾頁紙擁抱全世界——可是，那些聲音從未消失。

他輸過比賽，放棄過獨奏的機會，幾年下來，他曉得他的所作所為會淪為陌生人茶餘飯後的話題，又或者更糟糕一些——淪為別人口中的笑柄，甚至他們從未記住過他的名字。

可是，這又怎麼樣？

從他第一次拿起小提琴至今已近20年。對人類而言，20年很長，長得有些人記不住最初的願望；對樂譜而言，20年卻又太短了，短得不夠人們聆聽一場戰爭、翻閱一段神話、或者見識一棵樹如何展露歌聲。而Eddy Chen的20年，出乎意料地都圍繞著同一件事打轉。

他不停前進，靈魂卻不可控制地停在過去，在那場暴風雨中無法逃離。他知道，同樣困在這場風雨中的人不只他一個。  
可那人曾經拍開他朝樹枝伸去的手，用一張似笑非笑的表情對他伸出手，他說，我們一起試試吧？

他握住了他的手，向前邁步，一闖便是十餘年。  
那是Brett Yang，是他最要好的夥伴，最信任他的隊友，也是他最愛的人。Eddy很難形容這是一種什麼樣的愛，也許超越了友情，也可能並不符合愛情。  
世界很冷，指尖觸碰到的音符很溫熱。從最初到現在，他們繞了點路，轉過彎、也改變過方向，他們知道，那些看輕和懷疑一直存在——不論是來自外界，或者來自自己的內心——而且未來也會繼續下去。但這又如何？誰又讓誰真正滿意過。

路途中沒有退路，可是這又怎麼樣呢？他還有很多個20年，還有很多岔路和蜿蜒。他們仍靠著彼此在風雨中浮沉，只是這片汪洋不再是洪水和災害，他們瞧見了太陽、瞧見了月亮、瞧見了白雲和晚星。

這是屬於他們的大海，是他們親自譜下的未來，裝載著可惜和後悔、慶幸和好運、感激和滿意。

每一頁都是新的篇章。

Fin.  
2020.01.30


End file.
